The present invention pertains to a fluid flow meter such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,070 and more particularly to an improved rotor therefor.
As is well known to those conversant in the meter art, the flow of water or other liquids through pipelines is commonly measured by means of turbine type meters. The liquid being measured by these meters frequently are contaminated by foreign particles which cause damage to the rotor and in particular to the radially extending vane elements thereof.
Prior to the instant invention it has been common practice to cast or mold rotors as a single integral element, or in other words, the hub of the rotor and the plurality of radially extending vanes extending therefrom are integrally fabricated as one unit. In the smaller size of meters, it is considered economically feasible to replace the entire rotor when it becomes damaged; however, with the larger types of meters such for example, as the 16 inch size, the excessive cost of rotors of this size makes replacement in their entirety prohibitive.
The improved rotor according to the present invention is formed by a plurality of separate elements which can be quickly and easily assembled together as a unit. In the event of breakage or damage to any particular part of the rotor, the broken or damaged part can be replaced in a minimum amount of time and at substantially less expense relative to replacement of the rotor in its entirety.
A number of United States patents show and describe rotor construction and vaned wheel members in which the vanes or so-called blade elements thereof are replaceable and for a more detailed description of their teachings, attention is hereby directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 292,057, 2,989,285, 3,393,862, 3,565,547, and 4,046,487.